(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight apparatus for use in a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display and a light source for the backlight apparatus, and particularly to an art of improving color reproducibility of the display apparatus.
(2) Related Art
Recently, there has been proposed to adopt a light emitting device such as an LED instead of a cold cathode fluorescent lamp, as a light source for a backlight apparatus for use in a liquid crystal display apparatus. A white LED is generally composed of a combination of a blue LED and a yellow light emitting phosphor. However, in consideration of color reproducibility, it is preferred that a white LED is composed of a combination of a blue LED, a green light emitting phosphor, and a red light emitting phosphor. Patent Literature 1 discloses a liquid crystal display apparatus having the structure in which a white LED is composed of a combination of a blue LED, a green light emitting phosphor, and a red light emitting phosphor, and red light has a particularly improved color reproducibility. The Patent Literature 1 also discloses that a mixture ratio of a green light emitting phosphor and a red light emitting phosphor is adjusted to constitute a white LED, thereby obtaining white light.
Patent literature 1 WO2008/056713